Avoiding the Inevitable
by writercharlottebalestra
Summary: Wendy Darling, 17 years old, wishes to travel the world and have as many adventures as possible. But first, she has to finish high school and all the hells that come with it. When she meets a new boy at school, he just adds to the reasons why she wants to leave and never return. Little does she realize, the greatest adventure of all has just begun. Update sporadically, so follow!
1. Chapter 1

_For my sister, thank you for being a sincere friend._

**Author's note: I have never done anything like this before, but I hope to keep you interested and entertained. I'm going to try to get my mind out of "essay-zone", but if I lose my way, simply tell me. If you have any other suggestions or questions about my writing, don't hesitate. Unless you're rude. If you're rude, please, by all means, hesitate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Peter Pan" or any of the previous adaptations. **

Chapter 1

On a crisp October morning, the Darling household found itself at peace. Within the kitchen, Mr. Darling sipped his coffee, and Mrs. Darling prepared breakfast. Upstairs, two boys shared a room, John and Michael, not bothering about the pressures of an adult life, John being only 14 and Michael about to turn 10 next December. John, a knowledgeable adolescent, was dreaming of discovering the remains of the oldest tribe on American soil, and being claimed as the best archaeologist in the world. Michael, having just watched the newest _Pirates of the Caribbean, _was dreaming about the treasures of becoming a pirate, and the freedom of roaming the open sea.

As for the eldest, Wendy, a bright, charismatic girl just yet 17 years old fast asleep and still barely possessed the ability to dream like a child. She dreamt of adventures she would have, such as rowing through the Amazon River, or climbing the Alps, with not a single care in the world. Her dreams forecasted what she planned to do later in life. Her ambition was to roam around the world freely, and with her she would carry a journal, and record all of her adventures.

Before this dream could become reality, Wendy would have to graduate high school, this being her third year. As for the situation of her love life, she had decided long ago that falling in love would only tie her down from her dream, causing her to want to settle down instead. She'd decided that love was a blockade from her adventures.

Wendy's alarm blasted her favorite blink-182 song,

_"Say it ain't so, I will not go,_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home"_

But to the band's dismay, it was much too early for this level of noise, so she flung her arm at the stereo, and shut off the music. Groaning from the interruption of her sleep, Wendy slowly lifted herself up from the bed and looked around the room. Pictures of her favorite bands and icons, such as Kurt Cobain, My Chemical Romance, and Sleeping with Sirens filled the walls of her room, except one. Wendy had saved that wall for the portrait of the face that haunted her dreams, blurred so she couldn't make out the features. 

"Wendy! Breakfast is ready! Better hurry, the bus is coming soon!" Her mother yelled up the stairwell.

Wendy jumped from her bed and threw on a white buttoned shirt, plaid skirt, and blue sweater, the regulation uniform of her school. Living in the outskirts of Chicago, the choices of schooling were few. Mr. and Mrs. Darling had decided private school had been the better option rather than public school. She looked in the mirror and noticed the subtle changes in her face, she was growing up. Wendy had always had naturally girlish facial features, ones that contrasted her personality. Wendy raced down the stairs as her brothers pushed past her.

"Oof! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, got to get to the bacon first!" John replied.

Wendy reached the kitchen and snatched a piece of bacon off the plate.

"Good morning, dear, did you sleep okay?" Her mother asked.

"Actually, yes. I had a fascinating dream where I slipped off a cliff but latched a grappling hook on the edge and lowered myself to safety!" Passion filled her eyes as she explained.

Mr. Darling peered at Wendy behind his newspaper. "Now, Wendy, it's about time you gave up these silly dreams, isn't it? I mean what ridiculousness, if that actually were to happen, you'd surely be dead!"

Ignoring her father's pessimistic attitude, Wendy simply continued telling her story and added a few more exciting details, to show that Wendy Moira Angela Darling didn't give a damn about what anyone thought, including her father.

After finishing her story, Wendy saw the time and hurried out the door to the school bus. She'd put in her ear buds and blasted her favorite playlist on her iPod. Boarding the bus, she looked around for an open seat.

"Oh great, no seats." she muttered under her breath.

She took her seat next to a boy with his hood up and was leaned against the window. _He looks like he won't bother me._ Wendy thought. She continued to listen to the music that flooded her ears.

_"At my high school, it felt _–hey- _more to me, _

_Like a jail _– you can't…- _cell, a penitentiary_

_My time spent there it only _–what's…- _made me see"_

She looked over and saw that the boy had his hood down and was trying to communicate with Wendy. He had golden brown hair and bright green eyes that could make any girl fall for him.

"What is it?" Wendy said annoyed as she was being interrupted of her daily morning ritual.

"Geez, what's up your butt?" the boy asked.

_What's this kid's problem?_

"Well I was kind of listening to music, so long as **you **don't mind."

"Well I'm sorry for just trying to be friendly; obviously you're not a people person." He replied.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean? I was listening to music!" Wendy asked offended. _Is he for real? He doesn't even know me!_

"Oh nothing, just that you're bitter, I get it, just some people are." He said with a tiny smirk across his lips as he folded his arms, looking rather satisfied with his comeback."What are you listening to anyways?" He asked as he snatched the ear buds out of her hands.

"Hey! What gives you the right?"

"It's the least you could do for me after how rudely I've been treated. Hey, these are actually pretty good. You don't strike me as the sort of person to listen to _good_ music. What's your name anyways?"

"Wendy." She said sternly as she took back her ear buds.

With a cheerful and proud smile, he said "I'm Peter, I'm new here! Just came from L.A last week. It's so cold; I'm surprised there's actually life here."

The bus came to a halt and Wendy jumped to her feet and swiftly got off the bus. She turned around to see if Peter had caught up, and to her surprise, he was only a few feet away.

"Hey! Wait!" he yelled through the crowd of kids.

Wendy didn't slow down or check to see if Peter had caught up. She just kept walking and didn't stop until she got to class.

_What a strange kid. He thought he was the shit, didn't he? Ugh, cockiness and boys are a bad mixture. I'm just gonna pray that I never see him again. For all I know, maybe he is a year younger and not in any of my classes? He's probably not in any of my classes. I take a lot of AP classes, and he couldn't be very smart. _

First period was English, Wendy's favorite class, and mostly because her teacher, Mrs. Bartlet, had given a fresh perspective on everything she taught, and filled her students' minds with creative ideas. They were currently learning about rhetorical analysis, judging writing by searching for the purpose that the author had for writing the piece.

As Wendy had begun to do her analysis, Mrs. Bartlet had risen from her desk and cheerfully announced, "Students, I believe we are getting a new student in class today, so I want everyone to make him feel welcome." Just then the classroom door clicked open.

_Oh no._

A boy about 6 feet tall, slender and a tad muscular strutted into the room, acting as if he owned the school. "Hi Mrs. Bartlet! I'm Peter, Peter Pan. I'm so looking forward to this class; I've always been a fan of literature."

Mrs. Bartlet looked impressed and asked "Oh really? What is your favorite piece?"

Suddenly a smile came across Wendy's face. _Yes, now everyone will see how fake and horrible he is. _

But Peter was not one to back down from a challenge, and stated with pride "O Captain, My Captain by Walt Whitman." Too add to Wendy's rage, Peter began reciting it.

"O Captain, my Captain, rise up and

hear the bells;

Rise up – for you the flag is flung – for you the bugle trills,

For you bouquets and ribbon'd wreaths

-for you the shores a-crowding,

For you they call, the swaying mass,

Their eager faces turning"

_ What? Ugh. That bastard. He **would** know the poem that happened to be Mrs. Bartlet's favorite poem. Kissass._

Wendy folded her arms in disgust, as the class and Mrs. Bartlet clapped for Peter's recital in admiration. "How splendid! I think you're going to fit in just fine here, Peter. There's an open seat next to Miss Darling, you may sit there."

"Don't mind if I do! Seems as if we keep bumping into each other everywhere, Wendy." Peter smirked looking quite pleased with himself.

"Well, I'm sure this is the only class we have together." Despite Wendy's hopes, she glanced at Peter's schedule and noticed that they had every. Single. Class. Together.

Peter's schedule and noticed they have Every. Single. Class. Together.

_Today is going to be a **long **day._

**And There you have it! Chapter 1 finished! How did you guys like the splash of Walt Whitman in there? I'm almost positive that if a boy recited that to me I'd marry him on the spot. This chapter was basically just a set up for the plot to begin, so please stay tuned for updates! Characters like Tinkerbell and James Hook are coming next chapter! I'm excited on how I'm going to incorporate them in. Also, if you like this story, please write a review/favorite/follow! Thanks for reading!**

**-C.B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Today we had off of school, so I had more time to write a second chapter. This chapter will jump right into introducing a few familiar characters, and maybe get some more back story on Peter. **

**And now, without further ado, the story!**

Chapter 2

What seemed as ages for Wendy were only a few hours until 7th period, Chemistry. Wendy walked into class, took her usual seat, with Peter trailing not far behind. Peter took a seat next to Wendy, as usual.

"Hey, Wendy, I was wondering…"

A cold voice spoke, interrupting Peter. "Excuse me, new kid. You're in my seat."

"Oh Really?" Peter examined the desks from all angles. "Funny, there's no name! Honestly, its only common sense to write your name on something you don't want taken. Who are you, anyways?"

"James Hook. Now get up." Hook grabbed peter by the collar of his shirt and threw up him out of the seat.

"Aw, look everybody, it's not every day you see a jackass sitting in a desk." Hook stood back up as the class roared with laughter.

"Okay new kid, you want to fight? Meet me afterschool." Hook said pushing Peter lightly on the chest.

"You're on, you coward!"

Peter simply walked to the desk behind Wendy and sat down; crossing his arms and a frown replacing his usual smirk.

Wendy chimed in on the situation at hand, "Peter, honestly it's not that big of a deal. James always sits there, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

"You're defending him? Wendy, it's not about whether or not it's "a big deal", it's about my pride! Nobody tells Peter Pan what to do and gets away with it. I'll show that, that ol' codfish."

James Hook had the classic "bad boy" look about him. He had scruff along his face, black messy hair that hadn't been combed in weeks and big combat boots that clunked when he walked, so everyone would know to run away in fear as James Hook approached. He was quite muscular as well, being captain of the football team.

His right hand man, Smee, was shorter and rounder than the fearsome Hook, but was loyal to his leader. There were more tough looking boys who were apart of his crew, and they were notorious for fighting unfairly. Wendy wondered if Peter could handle fighting off 10 or 15 boys, because most likely Hook would not show up alone.

The bell rang and all the students dashed off, wishing to get home as fast as they could, except Hook, Peter, and Wendy. Hook rose from his desk, turned to Peter and said, "Perhaps we should make this fight a little more… interesting?"

"Okay, Hook, name your terms. Just more reason for me to kick your ass!"

Hook smiled a devilish sneer at Wendy then whispered something in Peter's ear.

"You're on!" Peter replied.

"Meet me outside at the courtyard in 15." Hook walked out of the room, clunking his boots with every step.

"Peter, what were the terms?" Wendy asked.

"Oh uh…" Peter's cheeks burned red as he wiped the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Peter Pan, you tell me this instant."

"Uh, well, how do I put this… uh, you. If he wins, he gets kiss, if I win, I get a kiss."

"Excuse me?! I was never yours to just pawn off to some kid!" Wendy was infuriated, waving her arms in disbelief that this boy would think it appropriate to make her the prize.

"I didn't pawn you off to some kid; I pawned you off to Hook. Besides, I'm going to win anyways! Then you give me that kiss I know you've wanted to give me." Peter had his usual childish smirk, as if the whole situation was just a game to him.

"Okay, that's great, except you're forgetting one tiny detail. Hook has about 14 men up on you. You really think you can take 15 strong boys?"

"I'm sure I could, but I am taking precautions, don't worry. I have my friends. Slighty, Nibs, Curly, Tootles, Twins! Get in here!" Suddenly a flood of boys came pouring into the classroom. In unison, they all replied "Sir, yes, sir!" and placed their hands sternly against their foreheads, saluting their great leader.

One of the twins had accidently hit the other with the swift, uncontrolling movement of his arm, and suddenly there was a brawl between the two.

A boy who looked a little younger than Peter spoke up. He had blonde, long hair, and was long and skinny. "Gentlemen, we are in the presence of a lady!" The fighting ceased and suddenly the twins looked embarrassed and ashamed.

"Nice, to meet you, I'm Slightly, Peter's right hand man." said the boy.

"Pleasure to meet you. Wendy Darling."

Peter interrupted the greeting. "So men, we've got a problem. Some codfish thought it would be a bright idea to disrespect Peter Pan. No one disrespects me and gets away with it. So, I see it as two possibilities. 1- we could not fight and be cowards forever, sulking in our despair."

The boys jumped with fear. "Never!"

Peter seemed pleased with this reaction, but continued with his pep talk. "Or, option 2- we fight James Hook and his band of oafs and restore our pride, while sending a message to everyone else that they should never mess with the Lost Boys."

"Lost Boys?" Wendy asked, whispering towards Peter in question.

He replied softly,"Yeah, it's the name of our troop. All great troops have names, you know."

Speaking louder now, Peter said "Well, men, we better meet Hook in the courtyard, so Hook can meet his end."

_How did I get mixed up in all of this. These kids are crazy, fighting in high school. All I want to do is go along my merry way and graduate. Nothing else. They all think it's some kind of game, including Hook. Maybe I can sneak out of the courtyard during the fight…_

As Wendy was planning her escape, her feet were lifted off the ground and suddenly she was slumped over someone's shoulder. "What? Wait!"

Even though she couldn't see it, she could sense Peter's smile caused by his pride. "Sorry Wendy, Can't have you running off, there's no backing out of this one."

After the first minute of walking, Wendy struggled to get out of Peter's grip, but he had a one up on her in the strength department. Then she just gave up fighting, realizing she was getting nowhere in attempt to free herself.

They reached the courtyard, and Peter let her down gently. "Thank god you finally stopped squirming around."

Peter looked ahead and saw before him a gang of the dastardly fiend that Hook called his allies. Most of them had the same rugged, oafish look about them, probably due to the fact that they practice for the football team all year around.

"I'm surprised you showed up, Pan. I would've thought you'd back out by now." Hook said with a sneer.

"Do you want to do this or not, Hook? I've got other things to do today besides teaching some assholes a lesson."

Hook retaliated quickly to Peter's dig at him, "Like what? Go play with the little whore over there?"

Bursting with rage, Peter took the first swing at Hook. He got a good shot at him right in the jaw, Hook instantly falling to the ground. The Lost Boys had charged at the sight of the punch, much like a cannon goes off, initiating a war.

Chaos was all around Wendy. _Shit, I have to do something or else someone's going to die._

Wendy quickly ran back into the school and pulled the fire alarm. Hearing the loud ring, the fight had come to a stop.

Hook, looking pretty thoroughly beaten up, picked himself up from the ground and said, "Shit, the cops will be coming. We'll finish this next time, Pan!" The football players hurried off towards their cars, speeding off down the road.

"Well, they forfeit so we won!" Peter exclaimed as the Lost Boys celebrated with dancing and cheering.

"Peter, we should go, if the police come, we'll be in huge trouble." Wendy said.

"You're right, we should get going men. But I do believe that I get a reward for my triumph." He said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"What? Peter, can't we settle this later? I'm sure they are almost here!"

"Nope, I'm not leaving until I get my prize for defeating Hook."

Wendy could hear the sirens coming down the street, and Peter was standing with his arms crossed, not moving a muscle.

"Aw, come on! Just kiss him or we'll all get busted!" One of the boys said. The sirens were getting closer.

Frustrated and annoyed, Wendy walked up to Peter and placed her place inches away from his.

_He wants to play games? Fine, I'll play games._

"Do you really want me to kiss you?" Wendy asked in quiet voice that was soothing.

Peter nodded slightly and closed his eyes, expecting their lips to be touching momentarily.

"Okay. But you'll have to catch me first." Wendy darted down the street, leaving Peter astonished. Wendy was a particularly fast runner, having to chase her brothers everywhere they go. Wendy had ran towards the direction of her house, the only place she knew how to get to.

She looked behind her and saw Peter chasing her, not trailing too far behind. Wendy quickened her pace, and felt exhilaration in her lungs. She passed one, two, three blocks, all the while asking herself why she had to live so far away from the school. At about the fourth block she passed, she turned around again and Peter was not there. She slowed down and eventually came to her house.

She entered the house and went directly up to her room, flopping on her bed. Noticing the brisk cold inside her room, she looked up and noticed her window was open. She went over to shut it, when a voice came from behind her. "You know, you really ought to clean up a little in here."

**And that's where I'm ending it for this chapter! I think Wendy's starting to warm up to Peter a little, but I'm trying to keep it open and playful. You guys probably hate me because I haven't updated in so long, but I will try to be quicker in my writing. If you guys let me know what you think by reviewing I'll definitely update faster, because a review is actually what brought me to write this chapter. Please follow and favorite this story so I know you like it! Thanks,**

**-C.B.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing and following. Seriously it encourages me so much to continue the story, so I can't thank you enough. Now, on to the story!**

***If you want, I listened to "Fairy Dance" by James Newton Howard, and I gotta say, it's pretty off the hook (Ah puns) and set the mood for this story nicely. So check it out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Wendy jumped and swiftly turned around as a boy stood leaned against her wall, with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, Peter… it's just you. What are you doing in here?" She sighed with relief but still kept a protective tone in her voice.

"I took a shortcut and caught you. But I guess I'll just cash my prize in another time, because we gotta go." Peter said as he opened back up the window and began to climb out.

"…go? Go where?" Wendy was exhausted and just wanted to climb into her bed and never come out.

"Neverland forest of course… Where else? That's the only place someone can get any adventure around here. Me and the guys have a little hideout there, it's pretty cool."

Wendy was ready to protest, but then the sweet sound of the word "adventure" flowed so gracefully from Peter's lips, she could not bear to pass it up. It was the one thing she craved most in the world, and here was her chance.

"By adventure, what exactly do you mean?" Wendy asked curiously.

Withdrawing from the window and inching closer to Wendy, Peter whispered to her in a sweet, temping voice, "Well, if I told you, it would take out the fun, wouldn't it? You'll just have to wait. Now come on." He took her by the hand and they descended down the fire escape outside of Wendy's window.

Being that it just had rained, in turn making the steel somewhat slippery, Wendy had fallen right into a classic romance novel playing the "damsel in distress". Her foot slid across the slick step, but she found herself wrapped in Peter's arms before any harm came her way.

_No, Wendy, resist, resist, resist. This is way too cliché for me, I can't be overtaken by my feelings._

But in that sweet and serene moment, Wendy found herself completely entranced by the boy who lived with no rules or no structure in her life. She envied his freedom, his spirit. She looked into his eyes and saw a child-like spirit, so care free and willing.

Snapping out of her daze, Wendy smiled shyly and spoke. "Sorry, I'm a little clumsy."

"It's okay, it's kind of cute." Peter said, half chuckling.

As they reached the forest, Wendy saw a whole new world before her eyes. Above her lied a labyrinth of houses intertwined within the trees, a town of small cottages supported by the strength of the old bark that was so much wiser than any human could ever hope to be.

Peter's clan of boys came hurrying down the various ladders and ropes when they discovered their leader had returned.

"Slightly, reporting for duty!"

"Nibs, Curly, Tootles, Cubby, Marmaduke, and Binky, all reporting for duty!"

"Very good men, resume your posts." Peter said in a stern voice.

A girl about a year younger than Wendy with light blonde hair and a green dress walked over and glared at Wendy.

"Hiya Tink! Tink, Wendy. Wendy, Tink." Peter was oblivious to the obvious signs Tinkerbelle were throwing at Wendy through her eyes.

"Hi… Wendy. Nice… outfit." Tink looked her up and down.

Wendy suddenly noticed her uniform had tears and holes in it from the previous endeavors of the day.

"Thanks! You know I just got it… I believe it's… Gucci? No, no, perhaps Valentino. I just love their new line, 'Homeless Sheek'." Peter overheard her sarcasm and chuckled a little.

Tink 's face flared a bright red and she spun around and lifted her head high, taking long proud strides in her walk.

Wendy began to explore the new world she found herself in. It was truly entrancing, there were various lanterns all throughout the camp, a long table fit for a family of ten to eat at, and a bonfire in the center. She noticed swords lying on the table.

"Do you fight with these?" She asked while picking up one of the swords.

"Well we don't cuddle with them." Peter said chuckling a little.

"Peter Pan, I challenge you to a duel." Wendy said pointing her sword towards Peter.

"Evil fiend, you will regret the day you ever challenged **me**, the great Peter Pan!" He quickly picked up the other sword, and soon they were slicing the air, hitting one another's swords together in rhythm, each hit creating a _clang_ noise.

"You're not bad, you know." Peter said, carefully dodging Wendy's swipe at him.

"Yes, actually, my parents forced my brothers and me to take fencing lessons when we were little. You could say I dabble a little in the sport."

Then with a twirl of her wrist, she caught on to Peter's sword, and with a quick flick her wrist, she sent the sword flying, disarming Peter.

"Wendy Darling, you are not like other girls. Never have I ever met a girl who could disarm me." Peter looked down, seeming to be in thought. "Come on, I want to show you something."

* * *

><p>Peter carefully guided Wendy through a thicket of weeds, and bushes, until they came upon a small opening within the forest, the floor covered with fallen leaves, and what was left of the sunlight just peeked through the trees.<p>

"This is beautiful." Wendy was truly in awe. Neverland forest had endless treasures all throughout it.

Peter spoke, "When I was young, I used to come here and imagine I could fly. I would imagine that I could control the trees, and never have to worry about any responsibilities. But, one day, I came here at night and…"

Just then, peeking through the trees was the beginning of a light show. Tiny spheres of magic glowed all around them, steadily illuminating as their companions revealed themselves in the dark.

"I would imagine that there were fairies here, that they were my friends, so I really was never alone." Peter sat on the ground and observed the lights dance, a performance created just for him and Wendy.

Wendy, stricken by the beauty before her eyes, sat by Peter and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wendy… would you like to.. dance?" Wendy could hear the insecurity in his voice.

Wendy rose to her feet as Peter did the same. Wendy placed her hand in his, and Peter rested his other hand on her waist. Both were unsure and a little awkward, but soon they started moving slowly in sync, spinning around the forest floor. They danced harmoniously with the fireflies, and Wendy could see a tiny glint of light in Peter's eyes.

_God, he really is charming. _

Peter started to move closer, pressing their bodies together. As much as her mind screamed no, her body couldn't resist. Wendy looked up at Peter, and he looked into her eyes, and shifted his gaze at her lips. He slowly inched his head towards Wendy's and…

Suddenly, their infinite bliss came to end when they heard Slightly calling for them. "Peter! Wendy! Where the hell are you guys, ugh these damn bugs…"

"We better head back. I'll take you home." Peter moved away and looked down, saddened by the ending of their fairy tale. Wendy blushed slightly and they headed towards the camp.

"Hey guys! I've been looking all over for you!" Slightly said, while supporting an axe on his shoulder. He was lean and thin, like Peter, but years of playing with the other Lost Boys allowed him to build a significant amount of lean muscle.

"Slightly, you keep an eye on the boys; I'm going to walk Wendy home." Wendy couldn't help but notice there was some sternness in his voice; she thought that perhaps being awaken from their short-lived dream world had a sobering effect on Peter; that perhaps he had awaken from his dreams all together, like Wendy feared she would someday as well.

It was deep into the night and the street was silent, tired from the commotion of the daytime. The stars watched over the peaceful houses like a mother would her own child.

"Peter, I hardly know anything about you." Wendy said as Peter climbed on the lamppost, swing around it in a playful manner.

"Oh yeah? Huh. Well, when I was about ten or so, I overheard my parents talking about what I was to be when I become a man. They said they wanted to send me to boarding school to make sure I turned out good or whatever. So, I ran away." His eyes lit up from the excitement of the story. "I found Tink and she taught me how to survive on my own, and took me into Neverland forest. The others were homeless boys that we took in, but they have to swear their allegiance to me.

Peter continued, "I just started going to school this year, but I never really struggled with that stuff, because I went to the library a lot as a kid. I love to read about adventures and what the world is like."

"Sometimes I wish I could run away. Sometimes I feel like nothing is left for me here. Honestly, I'm just here to graduate and get out. I never understood how people have time to think about a future when there's so much the world offers you in the present." Wendy was lost in her thoughts, and she looked over at Peter, who was lying in the middle of the street.

"Peter?! What are you doing!" She ran over to him.

"Taking your advice, I'm seizing the now. Some might call it, Carpe Diem."

"Some might call it crazy." Wendy crossed her arms and looked around for anyone who might see them.

"C'mon, it's fun." Peter motioned for her to join him with his hand.

Wendy lay down next to him, and Wendy had just noticed how beautiful the stars were. The stars made her realize that all her issues in life were just so unimportant according to the universe.

"Peter? That's my Carpe Diem." She said pointing at the brightest star in the sky. "The stars get to see whatever they want on Earth, without anything tying them down. It's actually quite beautiful."

"It is." Peter agreed. Wendy looked over and noticed that he was not paying any attention to stars, but instead looking at her.

* * *

><p><strong>What a lovely place to end this chapter <strong>** I procrastinated studying for my precalc test, so I updated a little early. Please keep reviewing and favoriting, you guys are amazing! I also just made a tumblr, .com, so follow it for updates and cool Peter Pan pictures.**

**Thanks for your support,**

**-C.B.**


End file.
